


Pull another +4 card, I dare you

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Games, Humor, M/M, a lot of swearing, if you liked the monopoly fic then this is 10 times better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: “You’re banned, you hear me, I will never play with your EVER again, asshole,” Liam said in his threatening tone, and he was fuming. He turned around and stomped all the way upstairs like a kid throwing a tantrum.In which Theo plays Uno for the first time with Liam, Mason and Corey and he somehow ends up winning.Prequel to "Monopoly is the devil's work."





	Pull another +4 card, I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was writing the Monopoly fic and I wrote that line where Liam just lost all chill whatsoever because Theo used the +4 card, I debated whether to write it or not, but I was super tired so I left the idea on the back of my mind. 
> 
> After a certain comment I got on the fic encouraging me to write it, I decided to write it after all so here it is.

Liam’s distaste for board games started when they had introduced Theo to them. 

It was one rainy late afternoon during summer, and Liam, Mason and Corey were reunited at Liam’s house. Everything was relatively calm in Beacon Hills, has been for quite a while, giving the boys more time to relax and carry on with their normal lives (or as normal as it could get).

That particular day they were playing Uno, and it was one of Liam’s favorite games because for some reason he always won. No, he wasn’t cheating or anything, at least not on purpose, but it was so easy with his werewolf abilities to anticipate what kind of move the other boys would make, or how they reacted when they took a card from the Draw Pile. It made Liam plan ahead a strategy to use his action cards wisely, and he always ended up winning.

That is, until Theo joined the game.

The chimera had gone downstairs to get a sandwich to eat. He had been reading in the bedroom he shared with Liam, not really wanting to take part in whatever the other boys were doing because he still felt out of place sometimes. 

As he prepared his sandwich, he was keeping an eye on how the guys’ played, not knowing exactly what they were playing, but Mason’s  _ ‘not again, damn it’ _ and Liam’s laughter brought his attention to them.

“You know, you can join if you want to,” Mason sort of invited Theo to join them after he noticed the chimera had been staring a little bit too much at them.

Theo was going to decline but then he noticed how Liam’s heartbeat had picked up as in dreading that he’d join them. Which, of course made him join them after all.

“So what’s this game about?” Theo said as he sat down in the chair next to Liam, placing the plate with his sandwich by his side on the table.

“It’s a cards game. You get 7 cards, then you look at the one on top of the discard pile,” Mason pointed at the already full pile on the table. “You have to put either a card with the same color, or a card with the same number.”

“Oh, and same goes for action cards,” Corey raised several of them as an example.

“So what does these action cards do?” Theo said while taking the cards from Corey’s hands, analyzing each one of them.

“The skip card blocks the next player’s turn. The one with two arrows reverses the turns, making it go counterclockwise. The +2 card makes the next player take two cards from the draw pile,” Corey explained.

“Oh, but these two are the most important,” Mason started with a grin on his face. Liam was looking like he was regretting his entire existence. “The one with the four colors changes the color to whatever you want, so the next player has to throw one card of the color you picked. And the +4 changes the color  _ and _ makes the player take four cards at a time and also skips their turn.”

“You can be challenged by the player though, because if you used it and you had a card of the color that was before you, then you are the one that has to draw four cards. If not, then the other player has to draw six,” Corey pointed out.

“Yes, this card is better known as the destroyer of friendships, try to use it as a last resort to not be a dick,” Mason sort of warned, and Theo nodded. 

“Liam always manages to pull a +4 card somehow, we hate him for it,” Corey said as he was shuffling the cards. Liam snorted.

Cards were given out, and Theo had ended up with three red cards, one blue, one yellow, a skip card and a +4 card.  _ Well, this is going to be interesting. _

As soon as Liam got his cards, he focused on picking up his friends’ reactions. He sensed Mason’s disappointment, meaning he didn’t get any good action cards. Corey had something apparently, but it wasn’t something  _ that _ good because he wasn’t trying to hide any smile from popping up on his lips like he always did. And Theo…

He couldn’t get a read on Theo. Heartbeats were normal, calm, no emotion whatsoever. It made him frown because how the hell was he supposed to tell what kind of game he had if he couldn’t detect anything. To make things worse, Theo was sitting next to him, meaning that whatever card he pulled it’d affect Liam directly. He shifted in his seat anxiously.

The game started with a 3 Red in the discard pile. Mason, who was the first to begin, sighed and put an 8 Red. Liam could tell that it had been Mason’s only card with that color, and smirked. He was followed by Corey, who put an 8 Blue card. Theo took a while, debating his options, and Liam stared at him intensely, hoping to get a read on the chimera’s emotions.  _ Nothing. _

Theo pulled a 2 Blue card like it was nothing, and now it was Liam’s turn, but he was eyeing Theo suspiciously. 

“You’re supposed to put a card next, right?” Theo raised his eyebrows, motioning for Liam to play his turn.

“Right,” Liam agreed, still glaring at Theo as he put a 4 Blue card on the discard pile.

Game continued for three more turns without any action cards played, that is until Corey had put a 5 Green card on top of the pile, changing the color, leaving Theo without a card to play.

Throughout all these turns, Liam had been observing Theo the most, forgetting to pay attention to his other two friends and how they played. Liam figured by now that Theo would’ve run out of cards and he’d have to draw some, but it seemed that the chimera was pondering his options.

“If you don’t mind drawing cards from the draw pile already so we can finish this game sometime today,” Liam said in a condescending tone, making Theo look up from his cards.

Yes, taking a card from the draw pile was exactly what he had planned to do. But once Liam suggested it, it felt like he had to do the  _ opposite _ of that.

“Speed things up, right?” Theo said emotionless, and Liam nodded impatiently.

Theo pulled the +4 card right on top of the discard pile, making Liam look at it like he had personally been severely offended by it, while Mason and Corey shared a look while exclaiming their respective  _ ‘Oh!’ _ s at the action. Theo simply smirked.

“What the fuck,” Liam replied, never taking his eyes off the card. 

“If you don’t mind taking your four cards so we can speed up the game,  _ Liam, _ ” Theo replied in the same condescending tone Liam had used on him merely seconds ago.

That son of a bitch.

“I call bullshit! I challenge you to show your hand because you probably have a green card up your sleeve,” Liam accused him of cheating, and Theo rolled his eyes.

“You just want me to show you my cards because you can’t figure out what they are like you do with your friends here,” Theo accused back, earning two offended expressions from both Mason and Corey.

“No,  _ you _ take the four cards, cheater,” Liam spat back, refusing to take anything from the draw pile because he was  _ sure _ Theo was cheating.

In a movement, Theo lowered his cards so they were visible, showing one yellow card, one red and a skip card. There weren’t any cards Theo could’ve used for that except the +4. Liam gulped.

“Now take your six cards, asshole, that’s called payback,” Theo smirked at him, and Liam was  _ furious _ . He had been so dumb and had forgotten what challenging someone could bring back on him if he wasn’t right. But he had been so sure, damn it. 

Liam took his six cards stubbornly, refusing to look at Theo, but he could feel his stare and his goddamn smirk all over him. 

More turns passed, all players drawing cards from the draw pile, and they weren’t close to winning. They had been playing for an hour on the same round, they still haven’t ran out of cards, but they were taking their sweet time with each turn. The only one who had been close to winning once was Corey, but he had forgotten to say Uno, and despite everything, Liam had noticed and called him out before Theo could pull a card, making the boy sigh in defeat as he took another two cards.

Theo looked in between the boys, confused as to what had just happened. “Why did he take two cards?”

“If you don’t yell ‘Uno’ when you have one card left, you can get called out,” Mason explained, because Liam wasn’t bothering on speaking to Theo, still pissed over the +4 card even though it had been so many turns ago, and Corey was still mildly upset that he had been close to winning for the first time.

Now, Theo wasn’t one to have pity or sympathy over people that often, especially when it came to a board game out of all things, but he was really good at getting back at people. Somewhere along the line when he had to draw cards from the pile, he had gotten a couple of more action cards: one reverse card, another skip card, one +2 card and to top it all off, two +4 cards. He had been quietly saving them for when he needed to strike, and now seemed as good of an opportunity as ever.

Knowing very well that Corey had a reverse card because he had seen him pull it up from the draw pile seconds ago, Theo pulled out his own reverse card, making Liam skip a turn.

Liam was surprised at the movement, but he felt he had the opportunity now to get back at Theo, since it was going counterclockwise now. He looked at his cards and saw a skip card and a +2 card. They were nothing like the +4 card that he had pulled, but he could work with them.

He had been so distracted by his own set of cards that he hadn’t noticed when Corey smirked and pulled another reverse card, changing the direction yet again.

“Hey-” Liam started complaining but was shushed by Theo.

“Uh uh, my turn,” Theo said as he pulled a skip card of the same color (luckily for him) as the reverse card, making Liam skip his turn and go right to Mason.

Liam turned to stare at Theo like he couldn’t believe after the +4 betrayal that he was pulling something like this. Liam looked like he had just been punched in the face and it made Theo snort, reminding him of when they were in the zoo and he had punched Liam in the face without a warning.

Mason played, then Corey (but sadly he had to draw cards again so they were far from finishing the game again). Then it was Theo’s turn.

Theo was currently holding three cards on his hands, and never broke eye contact with Liam. His heart never picked up once, unlike Liam who was an anxious mess waiting for Theo to pull out a card while restraining himself from hurrying him so he wouldn’t pull out a card that’d screw him over.

The card Theo pulled was a +2 card. Liam gritted his teeth trying not to yell at him as he took his two cards and forfeited his turn yet again to Mason, who was laughing in his seat.

After Mason and Corey played their turns, it was Theo’s turn. He only had  two cards left, but was grinning like the bastard had won the lottery. Liam didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose to make him pissed or if it was because he had another +4 card in his hands.  _ Who was he kidding, _ the son of a bitch probably had another +4 card on his hands.

“Pull another +4 card,  _ I dare you, _ ” Liam said in a low voice that was so challenging, it would’ve sent chills down anyone’s spine. Anyone but Theo.

“ _ As you wish, _ ” Theo said as he laid down one of his +4 cards slowly, then yelled ‘Uno’.

Liam was staring in pure shock, torn between wanting to flip the table right there and then or run up to his room. In his entire life, no one had pulled two +4 cards on him in the same damn game. Out of the four cards the set contained, somehow two of them had managed to land on Theo’s hands. Unbelievable.

“You fucking didn’t,” Liam said, still motionless, but he looked choked up as if he was about to cry.

“You wanna challenge me?” Theo suggested but Liam thought better to  _ not _ challenge him because he’d have ended up with six more cards yet again, and he didn’t want to.

“You are such a fucking asshole, you know that?” Liam yelled after he had taken his four cards, letting Mason play his turn but not paying attention to him. 

“Yes, you’ve made sure I was aware of it several times,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna punch you in your face after we’re done with this, just you watch, you better run, Raeken, you better run,” Liam threatened, all calm and rationality had left him at some point. But somehow it just amused Theo, how Liam could get all riled up over some stupid board game.

Corey had pulled his card and both him and Mason turned to look at Theo, the fate of the game depending on him and the card that he held in his hands. They were both scared but excited somehow of how all of this could play out, what Liam’s reaction would be if Theo won the game.

Theo held his remaining card to his lips, covering the sly smile that was showing in his face, making Liam’s blood boil. It was driving him crazy.

Theo’s eyes had a look that screamed  _ challenge _ , that kind of look that drove Liam crazy and made him want to punch the chimera in the face then push him up against a wall and kiss him. But right now he was far too pissed off for the latter, the only thing in his mind was knowing  _ what goddamn card Theo was going to play, for fucks sake. _

“You throw me another +4 card and-” Liam was cut off by Theo putting the card on top of the discard pile, a shiny Wild Draw Four card resting in it. That was the last straw before Liam snapped.

Liam, in a fit of anger, grabbed the discard pile and sent the cards flying all across the living room. He let out a loud yell in frustration that he was sure even his neighbors had heard.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, OF COURSE YOU WOULD THROW TWO GODDAMN +4 CARDS IN A ROW!” Liam exploded, making his way to be up in Theo’s personal space, but the chimera couldn’t stop laughing,  _ genuinely laughing with joy, _ and he continued to take a few steps back to avoid the inevitable punch that was coming. 

Mason and Corey were observing the entire scene from a safe distance, not wanting to get in the way of Liam’s rage.

“You’re  _ banned _ , you hear me, I will  _ never _ play with your  _ EVER _ again, asshole,” Liam said in his threatening tone, and he was fuming. He turned around and stomped all the way upstairs like a kid throwing a tantrum. 

Theo’s laughter quieted down after a while, he had never laughed so hard in his entire life. And to think he was going to decline if it hadn’t been for Liam and his disapproval of him playing.

“How did you manage to get three +4 cards in one game?” Mason asked, genuinely curious as to how that had happened.

“Pure dumb luck. I guess the cards weren’t correctly shuffled,” Theo shrugged and Corey looked down a bit guilty because he had been the one to shuffle them.

“This was the first time Liam lost a game of Uno since he got his werewolf powers. Impressive,” Mason said smiling, because even if Liam was his best friend, he felt a little vindicated since he always lost to him. 

“It was fun, I guess,” Theo said after a few seconds of silence. “I doubt Liam will speak to me for a few days, but his reaction? Worth it.”

Mason and Corey nodded in agreement. After that, the three boys picked up the cards that Liam had scattered all around the room and decided to play yet again. This time Mason had won, because Theo had no interest really in using his werewolf powers to cheat on the game. It wasn’t as fun to piss off these two as it was to piss off Liam. 

After that, the couple had left. They were still discussing their last round on their way out, Corey being somewhat skeptical on why he hadn’t manage to win a single game in all the times he had played, and Mason simply patted his boyfriend on the back, reassuring him that one day he will have his turn to win.

Theo put the cards in the box and headed upstairs to their room to go to sleep. What he found was the door locked. He smirked.

“Liam, open the door!” Theo yelled, knocking a few times.

“No!” Liam yelled back, he still sounded as stubborn as he had been when they were playing the game.

“Come on, it was just a game,” Theo said as he let his forehead rest against the door. He was surprised when the door opened abruptly, and he had almost lost his balance.

“ _ Just a game?! _ That was a betrayal, you dick!” Liam yelled at him. 

“I used the cards I was given, what did you expect me to do?” Theo said but he wasn’t fast enough because Liam had slammed the door on his face yet again.

“There’s a special place in hell for people who dare to use  _ three _ +4 cards in a row, and your name is in it!” Liam yelled back through the closed door and Theo snorted.

“What are they gonna do? Throw me that card over and over again until I lose my mind? Wow so scary, look how I’m  _ shaking, _ ” Theo mockingly said and he even shook his arms in reflex. 

“Fuck you!” Liam yelled back, and after that it was silence. Theo decided to sit on the floor next to the door, pulling out his phone to distract himself while he waited for Liam to open up. He had to open up at some point,  _ right? _

An hour passed and Mrs. Geyer arrived home, her husband was doing night shifts at the hospital, so it was just her this time. She had a confused look on her face when she saw Theo sitting outside Liam’s room.

“Did he lock you out?” Mrs. Geyer asked softly, pointing to the door.

“We were playing Uno and I won,” Theo shrugged while Mrs. Geyer sighed.

“I told him to not play those games if he couldn’t stand losing, this kid,” she shook his head in disapproval as she opened the door to her room and waved goodnight to the older boy.

A few hours passed, and Theo had fallen asleep sitting there on the floor, and was woken up when the door next to him was opened without any other word whatsoever. It had taken Liam seven hours to open the door and let him in, but after that Liam didn’t speak a word to him for two days straight. 

Next day, Theo found the four +4 cards in the trashcan and snorted. He picked them up and pocketed them somewhere safe for future use, if they ever came in handy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Liam, he just wanted to play Uno in peace but got attacked with three +4 cards haha. Once I did get two +4 cards in my power and used them in a row, and my friend was pissed (with good reason tbh), so it kinda reminded me of that but this fic is more extreme.
> 
> Hope it makes you laugh and I'll see y'all soon,  
> -Alejandra


End file.
